Red Dawn (Rising Dawn)
'''Red Dawn', introduced in Chapter 1, is the protagonist of Fallout: Equestria - Rising Dawn. He is a Unicorn pony with a brown coat, maroon mane, and red eyes, and is the son of a Stable dwelling pegasus pony named Morning Dawn, his mother, and Red Roan, his father. Red Dawn was a former resident of Stable 91, a Stable located in the Northern Wasteland. Personality Red Dawn is a pragmatic and cynical pony that is ultimately shaped by the horrors he is forced to face and inflict in his quest. His loyalty to the ponies he loves, the greater good, and his Stable are at constant conflict with one another as he struggles to finish what his Stable friends started. Sometimes, he is willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish a task, at the cost of a part of himself, his dignity, or the lives of other ponies. Despite this, Red Dawn is fearful of becoming what he sees as a 'bad pony', but often justifies his actions by stating that the ends always justifies the means. Skills Red Dawn was an Assistant Engineer under the supervision and tutelage of Engineer Dew Drops. While at Stable 91, Red Dawn was in the process of developing his knowledge in the fields of electrical and mechanical engineering, and is capable of making repairs to machinery, such as radios - which he is quite fond of - and electronics and tinkering with and creating small contraptions. Red Dawn is also an experienced electrician, as seen in Chapter 8 when he succeeds in disarming Candy Cane's bomb collar. Red Dawn is capable of casting basic magic spells, which includes simple Levitation spells. History Under Construction Relationships Candy Cane After liberating Candy Cane, he acquired her help in his quest to find a water talisman. The two now travel together in his quest to topple the plantations and obtain a water talisman. Despite Candy Cane's PTSD, Red Dawn tries to help her cope with her traumas even as she tries to push him and her friends away. He has vowed to keep Candy Cane from becoming another pony that he could've saved. Red Dawn also finds a disturbing similarity in Candy Cane with Dew Drops, as the two share similar eye colors, and is haunted by her stare. Red eventually gains Cane's trust, and considers her the closest thing to a friend in the Northern Wasteland. Morning Dawn As a single parent, Morning Dawn has had to care for Red by herself from a very young age. She is extremely protective of her son; this is evident when she tried to stop him from becoming an engineer. Ever since her husband died, she's always been fearful of Red's safety while he's at work at the engineering levels. Despite her over protectiveness, however, Red loves his mother very much. One of Red's worst fears is seeing his mom, the only family he has left, die. This is revealed in Chapter 12 when the Darkness takes advantage of his worst fears, forcing him through a nightmare where he encounters Stable 91 destroyed and butchered. His mother commits suicide in front of him, to his shock and horror. When he 'awakes' (into another nightmare), he is terribly shaken and hysterical. Dew Drops Red and Dew Drops have always had a playful, friendly relationship. They have been close friends since they were mere foals. Dew Drops, while remaining as a friend to him for many years, has slowly grown fond of him, flirting with and teasing him constantly. After acquiring his cutie mark, Red Dawn has found himself perpetually pre-occupied with his work, distancing himself from their growing relationship. Even after her death, Red Dawn still clings to the love he had for her, and thinks himself responsible for her death, believing he should've been able to save her. At times, even, Red Dawn wishes that he had died and she had lived, wondering how different her journey might've been if she alone had survived the snow fury ambush. Red has dreams of her, frequently, sometimes dreaming of fond memories from their past, or nightmares about her death. In Chapter 12, when Red is attacked by the Darkness, it takes advantage of his guilt, using it against him in a nightmare it induced by reanimating a dead Dew Drops to molest him. The Nightmare Dew Drops attempted to have sex with him, but Red continued to deny her even as she continued to tell him that she loved him. When he refused to say I love you back, she became more sexually and physically aggressive, assaulting him. Driven to madness and hatred, Red snapped, and told her that he hated her. Upon waking, Red finds himself unable to think of Dew Drops the same way he did before they left the Stable ever again; everytime he tries to remember her face, he only sees the nightmare that the Darkness used to terrorize him. Night Sky After saving him from his death and snapping him out of suicide, Red Dawn has developed a sort of bitter respect for the mare. She influences Red Dawn greatly through her pragmatic ideals and views of life in the wasteland. After the incident at the Zebra camp, Red Dawn has grown to despise her for her cruelty. Despite this, even away from her crew, Red Dawn often, with some regret, remembers and applies the things she has told him to his life. Gail Red Dawn and Gail, a griffin, met at Dusktown, where he was saved from a blizzard by her crew of vigilante mercenaries. Though somewhat distrustful of each other at first, Gail's easy going demeanor, in contrast to the others of her crew, allowed Red to befriend her - his first friend in the Northern Wasteland. After saving her life from a Snow Fury attack, she began to trust him more and vowed to repay him one day. References Picture source Category:Rising Dawn Category:Unicorns Category:Characters Category:Characters (Rising Dawn)